


Solitudini allo specchio

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[haitsu] Quando sembra che le fondamenta dell'Arcobaleno stiano per crollare, una scelta d'amicizia e d'amore si traduce in un insperato miracolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitudini allo specchio

Fictional Dream © 2006 (23 giugno 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/99/solitudini-allo-specchio)).

*****

 _Tra le sue braccia, agita la mano.  
“Saluta papà.”  
A due anni esistono parole che non hanno alcun senso.   
Obbedisci a una posa e a chi te la suggerisce, soprattutto se ti fidi di una voce.   
Un gesto finto, impacciato, guidato fin nella minima oscillazione. In quei piccoli occhi – dicono simili ai miei, per il gioco delle somiglianze che sembra inevitabile quando non conta neppure quel che c’è di nuovo al mondo, ma come e quanto replichi bene il vecchio. Il sorpassato. Te stesso. haido – non c’è la minima emozione; forse un po’ di stupore, per una parola che può associare a un viso, finalmente. È l’unico vantaggio autentico che gli lascio: la speranza di cancellarmi in fretta.   
Ha detto che non è nulla di definitivo, che ha bisogno di pensare, che è meglio persino per me, troppo impegnato per permettermi anche una famiglia.   
La invidio, perché è sempre stata piena di concretezza e buonsenso e parole adeguate alle circostanze. Io non so davvero cosa sia meglio per me, oltre bere fino al punto di vomitare il cuore e dimenticarmi anche dell’Apple.   
Quello che mi piaceva sul serio era il sorriso di mia madre, quando mio padre le allacciava la vita dietro il bancone del pub e le baciava una guancia. La felicità era racchiusa in quel gesto: un arco una conchiglia una metafora escludente. Un giorno, mi dicevo, avrei avuto anch’io quel guscio fatto di carne e di emozioni. Sembrava scontato e semplice; non è così.   
“Saluta papà,” gli ha detto.   
Ho baciato sulla guancia mio figlio.   
Si è nascosto dietro sua madre.   
Non sono bastate neppure le parole di lei per scioglierci entrambi dall’imbarazzo. Mi ha sempre visto troppo poco; di me conosce appena una voce e un viso diverso da quello che mi appartiene.   
Crede di essere figlio di haido, non di Hideto. A due anni ha già fatto la sua scelta e capito tutto della vita. Gli unici coinvolti in questo brutto quadro sono gli adulti; chi lo ha partorito e chi ci ha messo del suo. Troppo poco, comunque, per fare il padre.   
Avrei desiderato eguagliare il mio, ma mi è sempre mancata la stoffa per essere davvero straordinario. L’unica certezza che possiedo è di non aver sbagliato nello scegliere lei. Quello no. Eppure la volontà di amare non basta mai, se ti manca tutto il resto.   
Non riusciamo a guardarci per troppi motivi di cui nessuno, per altro, somiglia davvero alla verità.   
“Cerca di stare bene,” mi dice, pur sapendo che senza un’ancora, prima o poi, andrò alla deriva come mi era stato annunciato un secolo fa. Al contempo sa pure che molla gli ormeggi perché non sopporterebbe di vedermi colare a picco. Non può invertire il flusso della corrente distruttiva che mi attraversa. Non posso imputarle di volersi almeno salvare. Salvare se stessa e il bambino.   
“Non è nulla di definitivo.”   
Parole che si succedono e rimbalzano nella mia mente, come l’immagine via via sempre più inconsistente di una donna che ho amato e forse amo, leggera e flessuosa, che sale in una mercedes elegante com’è tutto nella sua famiglia – che non ho saputo eguagliare, né sostituire - e smette all’improvviso di appartenermi.   
C’è una falla, in me.   
Non so dove. Non so come ripararla.   
È troppo antica per arginare il danno, e al dunque affondare una volta per tutte è quello che cerco.  
_    
Tetsuya Ogawa conosceva HYDE da quando si chiamava ancora Hideto Takarai, era un chitarrista appena accettabile e somigliava a una cantante folk americana, sarebbe a dire da un arco di tempo abbastanza lungo da fargli credere ci fosse sempre stato.   
Soprattutto, però, abbastanza consistente da costringerlo a vedere in un’icona generazionale un essere umano, nulla di abbagliante o troppo straordinario;  uno come tanti, con troppi problemi e nodi irrisolti, tuttavia, perché potessi pensare esistesse davvero la chiave per sciogliere il suo enigma.  
tetsu ricordava bene l’andamento progressivo e inevitabile con cui mille crepe si erano aperte nel loro rapporto, sfaldandolo persino prima che una decisione artistica trasformasse l’insofferenza in un problema di contratti e di diritti; entravano in gioco i loro ruoli, più che la band.   
La verità – non era così ipocrita da nasconderselo – constava nel fatto che il test tailandese l’avesse costretto a fare i conti non la realtà: haido aveva ingoiato l’arcobaleno di cui si era nutrito. Non v’era più spazio per il primo motore di un sogno; l’imbecille che quell’iride aveva costruito, blandito, salvato, senza che a nessuno venisse il sospetto l’arpeggio di un basso fosse l’ogiva di una cattedrale gotica.  
L’orgoglio gli aveva fatto male; la reazione che n’era seguita era al contempo una difesa estrema e una bambinata. Aveva sentito il bisogno di esorcizzare il demone nero dell’invidia con l’unico mezzo la vita gli avesse insegnato, lavorando duro e tenendosi stretti i sogni sino a farsi dolere le dita. Isolandosi poco a poco, per evitare, forse, di fargli davvero del male in quel modo diretto, stupido e indifeso con cui, per contro, Takarai si muoveva a tratti. Impunito e impunibile.  
Ogawa sapeva di non poterlo odiare, ma di non poter comandare per sempre alla razionalità geometrica della proprie strategie; a quel punto era meglio ignorare ci fosse. Eppure, quando l’inevitabile era accaduto, era ancora lì, spettatore un po’ incredulo e coinvolto, perché non puoi lasciare che un colpo di spugna di rancori si porti via oltre un decennio di sogni divisi, sogni da cui era difficile scindere quella piccola bambola bianca che, a tratti, ancora nei suoi ricordi gli tirava un bacio casto e sporco al contempo, ammiccando sotto lunghe ciglia e un manto setoso di chiome da strega.  
Ai sette concerti di Shibuya, nei fatti, sembrava quasi che Takarai avesse inviato la propria ombra a cantare, non la _troia_ dai virtuosismi tenorili che conoscevano tutti. Persino durante l’ultima tappa del Real Tour, con le costole rotte e una decina d’ore di sonno in un mese di lavoro, aveva saputo fare di meglio. Erano passati tre anni; aveva vinto tutto e si era come spento.  
“Ha fatto la stronzata di mettersi il guinzaglio, Tetchan,” aveva lanciato Ken, con un’indifferenza solo apparente e molto studiata.   
Avevano lavorato insieme per un mese, quei due, e ne avevano tratto un rapporto più consistente e forte che non sul palco. Sul momento, per la verità, aveva solo pensato che c’entrasse Sakura. Kitamura gliel’aveva servito su un piatto d’argento; haido era per certo impazzito dalla felicità.   
Non si era soffermato a riflettere sulla circostanza fossero ormai tutti più vecchi, corrotti, realisti. Non si era neppure ricordato dell’haido innamorato di Megumi e di Megumi soltanto, intimidito, imbarazzato, ma con un sorriso eccezionalmente vivo davanti alle telecamere. Il sorriso più vivo dopo la morte del novantasette. Non aveva colto la traccia sottile che un chitarrista molto più intelligente e intuitivo di quanto non lo fosse un basso gelido e sul chi vive perenne gli aveva dato per ricucire antiche ferite; non aveva capito che il cuore di Hideto si era come spezzato per l’ennesima volta, solo perché non somigliava a nessuno di loro.  
Non fingeva, né l’amore, né la solitudine.  
Poi, quasi senza soluzione di continuità, la realtà gli era arrivata addosso; un déjà-vu, ma pur qualcosa di completamente diverso. Era luglio, uno di quei mesi roventi, che la canicola soffocata dallo smog di Tokyo rendeva ancora più intollerabili.   
Avevano cominciato a lavorare a _Smile_. I testi di haido funzionavano, ma erano vuoti, del tutto privi di emozione. Per l’ennesima volta non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare gli somigliassero. Takarai scriveva seduto sul divanetto dello studio, a testa bassa, senza distrazioni. Di quando in quando si fermava per giocherellare con quell’anellino d’oro che aveva preso il posto d’ogni stravaganza da rockstar. Parlava poco, ancora meno del solito.   
Beveva molto, molto più del solito, molto più di quanto ricordasse, senza riuscire a diventare mai abbastanza alticcio da sembrare davvero allegro.   
Aveva un’aria da uomo per la prima volta in vita sua; troppo seria, però, quasi fosse invecchiato all’improvviso o avesse aperto gli occhi per guardare una vita assai meno poetica e colorata di quella che raccontavano le sue canzoni.   
“Non ti sembra di bere troppo?” aveva accennato una volta, senza particolare partecipazione. Altrettanto atono aveva risposto lui; un anno a Londra, ormai era diventato un _gaijin_ completo, soprattutto nei vizi.   
Due giorni dopo aveva detto all’improvviso di sentirsi poco bene, allontanandosi dallo studio. Era notte fonda; forse mezzanotte, se non l’una del mattino. Come ai vecchi tempi si tirava tardi per le registrazioni. Dopo un’ora era parso quasi logico affacciarsi dalle parti del bagno: c’era vomito ovunque e haido incosciente sul pavimento.   
Grumi di sangue picchiettavano ammassi giallastri di una cena neppure digerita; gli era mancato il fiato persino per bestemmiare. Al contempo, nondimeno, era come se la nube di rancore e incredulità che li aveva allontanati si fosse dissolta, perché quel nuovo Hideto silenzioso e così adulto era sempre lo stesso del “ _Tetchan posso venire da te?_ ”: era Ogawa che aveva smesso di ascoltarlo.   
L’aveva accompagnato in ospedale, senza far nulla di più se non passargli come mille altre volte un braccio contro le spalle e trascinarlo verso la propria auto. Non gli aveva chiesto di parlare, perché sapeva che non sarebbe accaduto; poi, all’improvviso, magari nel momento meno scontato, haido l’avrebbe fatto comunque. A modo suo.   
Era pallidissimo, spigoloso, quasi brutto, poi, nel momento in cui le loro dita si erano sfiorate in una specie di maldestro saluto, nei suoi occhi la luce della paura si era fatta tanto viva da fargli male.   
Un po’ come l’inevitabile referto medico.   
‘ _Come hai potuto farti tanto male, Doihachan?_ ’  
L’aveva pensato. Non detto.   
Non voleva sembrargli sentimentale o debole, perché sarebbe stato quasi ammettere che non era mai riuscito a guardarlo davvero solo come un compagno di squadra o un amico. Preferiva mantenere una distanza di sicurezza che inficiasse il peggiore dei pericoli immaginabili, permettergli di entrargli dentro, in quel modo tanto distruttivo e tanto pericoloso che conosceva per un’esperienza senz’altro indiretta, ma egualmente vivida.  
“Dovresti pensare seriamente a disintossicarti,” gli aveva detto, severo e controllato come al solito, fissando l’asta della flebo per non indovinare il dolore o la delusione di occhi che avevano posseduto sempre e solo una domanda senza risposta.   
‘ _Mi vuoi bene?_ ’   
Non era nulla che ammettesse davvero una replica.   
“D’accordo,” gli aveva risposto quieto. Sospettava che la ragione profonda fosse il suo ordine, non il buonsenso di capire che trentaquattro anni erano troppo pochi per un fegato e polmoni ridotti come i suoi – ma il buonsenso non sembrava appartenere alle stelle autentiche, quelle tanto luminose da bruciarti e bruciarsi con ridicola facilità.  
“Ho come l’impressione che il matrimonio di haido non vada molto bene.” Era stato Sakura a dirglielo, mentre lavoravano a _Reverse_.   
Quando gli aveva proposto quella collaborazione, il batterista l’aveva fissato con un’espressione quasi offensiva; come se quell’incredulità fosse l’accusa tacita per un rancore che la storia aveva tutto il diritto di giustificare. Come se avesse dimenticato quel ragazzetto del Kansai, folle per i Dead End, che gli sbavava dietro sino al punto da porre in gioco la propria faccia per averlo. Come se avesse dimenticato il bassista rompicoglioni che faceva la balia e il leader.   
Non aveva pensato neppure per un momento che anche a tetsu fosse mancato il suo _gorilla_? Contava sempre e solo haido, che al dunque non diceva di no neppure alle stronzate?   
Aveva ingoiato il rospo.   
Si era fatto riscoprire e riconoscere per quello che era diventato, dopo anni di luci e interviste e carta patinata e calci in culo ingrati di un pubblico che neppure sapeva distinguere un basso dalla chitarra. Yasunori si era sciolto poco a poco, finché non era arrivata quella riflessione. E Ogawa era emerso di nuovo, nel modo peggiore.   
Una battuta del cazzo, in ogni senso, ma non era perfetto.   
“La sua vita sentimentale ti sta molto a cuore, vedo.” Non avrebbe dovuto; era accaduto comunque. Sakura aveva celiato sul momento, ma non era seguito che un nuovo silenzio, sclerotizzato come vecchi rancori e troppi sospesi. La colpa, in fin dei conti, era di Takarai: come ne sentiva parlare, per qualche distorto motivo, subentrava un’autodifesa estrema, puntellata su un cinismo di circostanza violento e prevaricatorio.   
Probabilmente Sakura parlava come un vecchio amico e come qualcuno che aveva sempre lasciato parlare Hideto più di haido.  
Tetsuya, però, non voleva ascoltare per quel motivo, per il fatto ci fosse stato un tempo in cui solo tetsu raccoglieva il meglio e il peggio di una candida chimera. Un tempo ch’era finito troppo presto e che si era mangiato l’arcobaleno. Un tempo non più recuperabile.  
Non aveva mai smesso di pensarvi in tutti quei mesi: un’ossessione violenta, che la tensione traduceva nel suo opposto, un dito puntato, accusatorio e crudele, quando il suo cuore cercava in realtà di negare la risposta dovuta a quegli occhi. E haido, silenzioso nei suoi mille tranelli e irrisolte infelicità, sfuggente e a tratti arrogante, usciva dallo specchio dei suoi incubi per costringerlo in una posizione di difesa.   
Quasi tre lustri, e quella battaglia che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di combattere era ancora lì.   
In posizione di stallo.   
_Awake_ , più che una rinascita, era stato un incubo.   
Un paio di volte persino Ken e Yukki avevano abbandonato lo studio, liquidandoli con uno ‘ _Scannatevi, cazzo e poi vediamo di lavorare_ ’, come non accadeva neppure agli esordi, quando tutto sembrava piuttosto troppo facile, per il successo vertiginoso che li aveva vestiti.   
Troppo facile, troppo immediato: era quello il problema.   
Quello e il fatto non sembrassero più ripetibili scene memorabili come quella di _Snow drop_ , seduti su un divano, a piangere come fontane davanti a un anime, vicini e coinvolti come un solo cuore.   
Aveva musicato _Trust_ nella piena consapevolezza di non credervi affatto, o meglio di non volersi concedere di aprire la porta che troppe delusioni avevano chiuso a doppia mandata.  
Questa volta la chiave era sparita davvero e non ne esistevano validi duplicati.  
Hideto sembrava sfidarlo a modo proprio; non tornava quasi a casa, lavorava più di lui. Poche parole, mezze frasi, troppe sigarette.   
Capelli lunghissimi, onde morbide contro fogli di appunti.   
Vecchi gesti distratti, che procuravano déjà-vu dolorosi. Aveva voglia di accarezzarli, ecco; doveva sforzarsi di essere franco almeno con se stesso, ma non l’aveva mai fatto.   
Non voleva cedere a quella seduzione, per quanto la sua persistenza fosse il primo dei capi d’accusa pensabili.   
Litigi continui, su tutto.   
“Questo non è il nuovo album di HYDE. Te lo sei dimenticato?”   
“Vaffanculo.”   
Ogni giorno così. Un inferno.   
Quando lo strazio si era concluso, haido si era tagliato di nuovo i capelli; incapace di recuperare un passato morto, forse, aveva rinunciato a quella maldestra e tacita supplica. La routine di lavoro indefesso e marce forzate per la produzione era ripreso. La stanchezza mordeva come una nuova insofferenza reciproca. Ne aveva parlato con Ken, come al solito, e Kitamura, quella volta, non aveva tentato di essere conciliante o diplomatico.   
“Se questo è un gruppo, Tetchan, mi scopo un travestito. Con tutto il rispetto per Rena, si intende.”   
Aveva annuito a testa bassa.   
“Sono quindici anni, tetsu. Non so davvero come ci siamo arrivati, ma a queste condizioni sono io che non voglio continuare.”   
Diretto, limpido, inequivocabile; ogni volta riscopriva le ragioni profonde per cui l’aveva sempre visto come qualcosa di determinante e insostituibile nell’alchimia della loro storia. In quel caso, nondimeno, realizzare l’inoppugnabilità di un punto di stallo non salvava davvero nessuno.   
Due anni dal giorno in cui il segreto dell’indifferenza aveva cominciato a sgretolarsi; due anni, un’estate caldissima e la stanchezza tesa che precedeva un evento epocale. Forse sarebbe stato il canto del cigno, forse solo l’ennesimo tentativo di percepirsi ancora come un corpo unico, indiviso e indivisibile in ogni propria cellula.  
Erano rimasti soli, come forse imponeva quell’evidente e ridicola guerra tesa alla definizione di nuovi ruoli e nuovi equilibri. haido si era raggomitolato sul divano dello studio, con gli occhi chiusi.   
Una presenza-assenza indisponente.   
Un memento dalla persistenza dolorosa; aveva di nuovo la febbre alta da tre giorni, ma non aveva mancato una sessione, quasi a sbattergli davanti tutto quel che in passato gli aveva rimproverato.   
Distruggeva scientemente ogni suo ricordo e ogni sua certezza per costringerlo a scoprirlo di nuovo? A volergli bene per quello che era, dopo quindici anni di brutte mascherate?   
“Vattene a casa. Stai male,” gli aveva detto secco, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal basso. Immobile, rigido, guardingo dall’estremo opposto del divano.   
haido aveva riso, senza rispondere nulla; un’ilarità sarcastica e polemica, era evidente.   
“Come ti pare. Ti ricordo solo che cominciamo tra due settimane e non sono ammesse scuse.”   
“D’accordo, _sono-il-leader-Tetchan_. Morirò solo in autunno. Va bene?”   
“Fatti tuoi,” aveva replicato gelido, pizzicando le corde con una forza che sarebbe forse bastata a spezzarle.   
Aveva ascoltato il silenzio che li aveva inghiottiti come una liberazione, sforzandosi di azzerare ogni proprio pensiero, nella consapevolezza inoppugnabile fosse l’unico modo per resistere davvero a una voce insopportabile che aveva sempre gridato nel punto più profondo del suo ego.   
‘ _Lo vuoi. Vorresti fosse tuo, perché sei il solo a non averlo mai tradito_.’   
Non era razionale.   
Non era giusto.   
Non era nulla che gli appartenesse davvero.   
La realtà aveva smesso di avere senso; corda dopo corda aveva pizzicato via ogni emozione inopportuna, concentrando sugli arpeggi i residui di un’umanità scomoda, grave come un macigno.   
Quando aveva sollevato lo sguardo, l’orologio segnava l’una del mattino. Si era alzato senza voltarsi, immaginandosi solo con le proprie tenebre, ma al riparo da sguardi inopportuni.   
Hideto, per contro, c’era ancora, raggomitolato nel suo angolo, silenzioso e discreto persino mentre le sue lacrime scivolano indisturbate, senza cercare ascolto o testimoni.   
Due solitudini allo specchio, riflesse nella reciproca incomunicabilità. Intollerabile.   
Gli si era inginocchiato davanti, traendolo contro di sé. Sentiva il profumo dei suoi capelli, il tepore della sua pelle e l’ansito irregolare del suo respiro.   
“Torna a casa, Doihachan. Hai lavorato anche troppo. Goditi un po’ la tua famiglia e non pensare a tutto il resto.”   
haido aveva singhiozzato flebile, senza allontanarsi dal suo petto; stringendo anzi con più forza l’abbraccio, quasi volesse entrargli dentro.   
“Sono solo ormai, Tetchan. Ho sbagliato anche questa volta,” l’aveva sentito sussurrare piano.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, senza rompere il contatto e senza nascondere a se stesso l’ennesima verità: oltre la simpatetica infelicità respirava un insano sollievo.   
“Non ci credo,” aveva mormorato. “Tu non puoi stare solo.”   
Forse haido aveva sorriso, una piccola smorfia tra le lacrime. Amara e salata come quello che scivolava lungo le sue guance.   
“Sembra proprio di sì, invece. Anche tu ne hai abbastanza di me.”  
Forse era vero, ma non nel senso che intendeva quel piccolo stupido. Non davvero in quel senso.   
“Ti accompagno,” aveva detto, incapace di chiamare pensieri e sensazioni che non gli sarebbero comunque piaciuti, e che dunque era legittimo marcissero in un nucleo nascosto e riparato del suo ego.   
haido aveva dormito per buona parte del tragitto, rendendo la vicinanza e l’attesa un quadro fiammingo di brutte suggestioni e tentazioni certe. Non era in grado di fare un pronostico per le prossime ore. Non era in grado di dire quale nume l’avrebbe soccorso, se la razionalità o il coraggio; in quel caso era certo che non si sarebbero dati la mano, né vi sarebbe stato alcun accordo.   
Non aveva mentito, non a una prima occhiata: la casa sembrava deserta, troppo grande per lui, sinistra come l’aveva percepita fin dal primo giorno – o forse era l’effetto della notte e del silenzio. haido era entrato, movimenti rallentati, un pesce nell’acquario sbagliato.   
Si era volto nella sua direzione, trattenendolo con uno sguardo inequivocabile.   
‘ _Non lasciarmi_.’   
Era un ordine o piuttosto una supplica? In Takarai i due piani si erano sempre confusi.  
“A letto. Subito,” aveva detto con severità studiata.   
Hideto aveva fatto un mezzo giro grazioso, quasi derisorio, cadendo poi a terra, come una marionetta cui abbiano tagliato i fili. _Stupido_.  
Oltre braccia scolpite e nervose – un fascio di tendini e vene evidenti – era rimasto piccolo e magro; non femminile, ma senz’altro androgino, quello sì.   
Il tempo non lo sfiorava nella sua accezione più crudele, ma nel dispensarlo da quella violenza lo consegnava all’unicità della solitudine. L’aveva spogliato quasi tremando, consapevole di un contatto che stavolta non era Takarai a cercare, eppure persisteva. Gli aveva bagnato la fronte, impedendosi di guardare quelle piccole labbra, piene e cesellate come quelle di una bambola. haido aveva reclinato il capo, fissandolo poco dopo con occhi pallidi – forse lo sguardo che li aveva resi immortali.   
“Perché, Tetchan?” l’aveva sentito sussurrare.   
“Per me o per il gruppo?” Era rimasto in silenzio per un po’, prima di allontanare una ciocca umida da quel viso troppo bello per appartenere a un sesso e alla storia dell’uomo senza dannare.   
“Per me,” aveva infine replicato, prima di chinarsi su di lui e incatenarne la lingua.   
“Va bene come risposta?” aveva poi mormorato.   
haido aveva replicato con un sorriso timido e mite.   
“Credo di sì. O non l’avrei aspettata per quindici anni.”


End file.
